User talk:24.87.4.53
Hey, thanks a lot for adding so many quotes to the Survivors' articles! However, for future reference, please try to organize them when you add them! Group them based on when they're heard; if they're at random, you'll notice a Miscellaneous section for the quotes. Put those there. If they're unique to a campaign, put them under the campaign's name. If you can, try to cluster them with similar quotes (like when the Survivors find items of any sort, or they're commenting on an incoming Horde, or that someone needs to heal). This helps to keep things straight, give a sense of order to the quotes sections, and make adding new quotes easier. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 06:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Excellent job in finding those videos! I know those are definitely going to help people. Thanks. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 21:13, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE:No Clip While you have to reload, the pistol never runs out of ammo. It might seem like you run out of ammo when in a dire situation, though. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 20:54, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Mm, I got the achievement in campaign, specifically on Dead Air. Even though it was on Easy, I was kind of proud of it. My teammates were doing a speed-run...regardless of whether or not everyone was following. So, guess what? A Tank spawns out of no where, completely ignores them, and comes running after me. So, I'm left with it chasing me around an office space, trying desperately to kill it by myself because, at that point, there was no chance of anyone coming back for me. It eventually incapacitates me, but just as I'm not far from bleeding out, I kill it with my pistols. I died, but the beast came with me. :And yes, I am. Shocking, isn't it? :P -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 05:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Tank Buster Having the Xbox 360 version of Left 4 Dead, I can't really look at exact numbers in Tanks, I can only wait with bated breath that they will die before slaughtering my team. I have to hope that wherever I shoot the thing is a spot in which it will be hurt, and eventually die under enough fire. I'm afraid I don't know much about that, I don't think I can help, but I'm sure there are other members of the wiki who can. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) If u r here about the "teabag" crescendo event, I am NOT joking. This honestly happened to me and I saw the horde manifest out of thin air right in the middle of the map, out in the open, not behind boxes or whatever like they usually do. I was playing "The Church" Campaign right after you cross over the fence, pass the ambulance on the PC Version. Feel free to prove me wrong, it could just have been a random horde attack or something. Uncalled-For Celebration If u r here about the "teabag" crescendo event, I am NOT joking. This honestly happened to me and I saw the horde manifest out of thin air right in the middle of the map, out in the open, not behind boxes or whatever like they usually do. I was playing "The Church" Campaign right after you cross over the fence, pass the ambulance on the PC Version. Feel free to prove me wrong, it could just have been a random horde attack or something.